Newly Found Oddities
by 2GurlsWriting
Summary: When the gang are mutated and slightly humanized(in some cases), intense stuff will go down. Questions will be answered. And Mr. Gosh and Ragamuffin will be shipped. What will ever happen!
1. Chapter 1

H: So guys, here is our first work! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Z: I am barely even sure what is going on.

H: A fanfic about . That, my children, means that there will be Mr. Gosh/ Ragamuffin feels.

Z: I am still confused, but let's gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

Chapter 1-Part 1- - By:Z- 's P.O.V

I am so confused. Lenore, my supposed crush, is fluttering around on butterfly wings and breathing fire. Pooty is a real boy with a demon complex on his head, and Taxidermy looks like he's half deer; both sit awkwardly on the sidelines. And Ragamuffin, my true love, looks like what I presume is his true self.

His true self is tall and dark haired, and incredibly handsome. He wears a suit, and his lips are vividly stained red. I stand and wobble on my feet, but don't fall. Apparently the gift of wings that was extended to Lenore has been given to me as well. My wings twitch and fidget. before I know it, I'm in the air.

I unfortunately do not know how to land, and I fly around aimlessly because no one bothers to help. A pond- what do I look like?

A human, and a normal one at that! How is that possible? My reflection is not _beautiful, _but he's perfect in the sense of being normal. His hair is long and mousy brown, and his eyes are green. Stranger yet, the wings encircling me are those of an angel. How can that be? Who is he? He can't be me; it must be yet a another horrible nightmare, like all the others. A beautiful Ragamuffin is something I can believe; a normal, healthy me is not.

I touch my face with normal hands, and stroke the skin under my eyes, around my mouth, my cheeks... it's true!

About this time, however, I land with a splash in the water, alerting the others to my existence. They run over, laughing and curious.

Lenore, a tiny little thing, points and giggles and ignores my plea for help getting up. Ragamuffin, however, reaches out and grabs my hand with a chuckle. The chuckle is a cold one, however, with no warmth in his cool black eyes.

When he's helped me to stand, I smack him away. He looks only mildly confused, but not at all concerned that he's hurt my feelings. I run away without even knowing where to go.

"Hey! Wait!" He calls out, chasing me. I keep running until I cannot anymore, and he finally catches up. Damn his immortal vampire speed.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, Mr. Gosh." This is the first time I've heard him say my name, and his rough tenor caresses the syllables- or maybe it's just how I'm hearing it.

"Whatever. I don't need your pity! I am perfectly fine on my own."

"Fine, whatever," he shrugs coolly, a fluid motion of casual uncaring. "I just wanted to tell you something."

" I don't really care what yo have to say, Ragamuffin" I begin to walk away, my cheeks flaming.

"You look good, Gosh!" He laughs, and when I turn around, he's gone. My cheeks _burn_ and I feel ashamed for letting him play games with me- because that's all he's doing, right? Playing a game, testing my supposed feelings for Lenore... right?

I don't even know anymore.

* * *

Part 2- By:H- Ragamuffin's P.O.V

I let out a laugh and run a short distance before crouching behind a tree. But-his cheeks. His _adorably _red cheeks. I peak out from behind the tree and see Mr. Gosh still standing there with an expression parallel to one's in pain.

A wave of regret passes through my not-beating heart. I really do like Gosh. He's small and adorable.

I look at him sit on the ground with his pretty frail wings shrouding his thin shaking frame. I just want to go over and tell him how pissed I am towards myself for that little scene.

But I don't. I leer creepily at him as he wipes his beautiful, sad green eyes and curls up beneath a tree-resolving to himself refusal to come back to the clearing.

He seems more shaken up about the eerily painful mutations that had changed us a few hours prior.

Before I get up to leave, I hear a soft nose coming from his direction. I swivel around quietly as possible.

Gosh is laying splayed out on the ground softly snoring. His chest lightly rises and falls with each shallow breath.

The poor thing tired himself out! I take a cautioned step toward him. He doesn't move. I smile again. He's so cute.

I pad soundlessly to him and genitally lift him; he doesn't protest, but instead curls into me. That little idiot! He DOES like me. Sarcasm and realization come to my mind. Of course that is why. It's not like you bully him and irritate him!Of course he likes you! I carry him soundlessly to the clearing we were in when we woke up.

Pooty sits cross legged on the ground twisting his newly grown red tail worriedly. His red eyes dart wildly and he looks exasperated. Taxidermy sits with his hands hands entangled in the horns protruding from his dark brown hair. His short tail twitches behind him.

Lenore, however, is roasting butterflies and yelling, "STUPID BUGS! MY WINGS ARE LOVELIER! FLY AWAY PEASANTS!"

I clutch Mr. Gosh tighter and gesture for them to follow.

I think I remember this place; this clearing. We walk for a couple minutes through the woods. The trees thin and we see a couples houses; one large, dark, and has a graveyard in the backyard. We're back home.


	2. Chapter 2

H: Hello again! As we forget to say before, we own-*chokes* NOTHING. *Runs away crying*

Z: She's going through a rough spot right now, what with our lack of ownership and all, so let's start the show!

* * *

Mr. Gosh's P.O.V- By: Z Chapter 2- Part 1

I wake up with my face buried into a pillow and cold feet. The rest of my body is covered by my newfound wings, and I smile as pleasantly as I can. Wait a second! Where am I, that there is a bed? There is, unfortunately, no bed in a forest. I sits up urgently.

I am in Lenore's house, in Ragamuffin's room. In Ragamuffin's bed. With Ragamuffin lounging in a chair at the foot of the bed, watching me._Watching me sleep! _Do I talk in my sleep? Did I say Ragamuffin's name? Was anything condemning said?

No, apparently, for Ragamuffin smiles and stands. He is all elegance, and I blushe furiously at the thought of sleeping in his bed.

"How did you sleep?"

"I-uh-um...good. Good, thank you for asking." I blush even more and feel like seeping into the floor.

"Are you sure?" Ragamuffin smirks, and makes me feel like scum. Like something less than human. Which, I guess, I am.

"Uh, yeah." _Fuck it! Why couldn't I just be human? _

"Well, good, my dear gentleman!" Ragamuffin must be taunting me. " What good would I be if I didn't treat my guests right?"

He fluidly takes a seat at the foot of the bed and smiles kindly at me, stirring butterflies in my stomach. He places a hand on my knee for just a moment, before jerking it away as though burned.

"I bet you're wondering how you ended up here? " I nod dizzily. " I brought you here. The others aren't very happy about it- they gave me hell and they'll probably do much worse to you."

I pick and tug at the frayed edges of the blanket.

"Don't let them fuck with you too much, okay, Gosh?"

I have no response to that, and Ragamuffin stands and opens the door. Taxidermy is waiting outside, tawny haired and scarred, and for a moment I wonder why he's there- and then he sweeps Ragamuffin into his arms and crushes their lips together.

"I've waited to do that in a human way for a while."

Ragamuffin's cheeks are pale as ever, but you can tell he's embarrassed in a way that no one else could cause. My eyes fill with tears and I looks down, waiting for them to go away. When their loving voices have faded, I stand shakily. I wander down the hallway, searching for a bathroom. _ Where is the bathroom! I need to-_

I shut the voices in my head away and open a door into the bathroom. I search my pockets, hoping that the contents haven't changed. They haven't, and I pull out a small, wicked looking blade.

And press it to my wrists.

I place the blade against my wrists and watch the disgustingly delicate, flawless skin tear and bleed.

And I bleed the pain away as best I can.

I watch the crimson drops make their way down my freshly scarred skin. _Why am I doing this to myself?_

I don't know for sure how it started, but I know for sure that it takes the pain of little things- like Taxidermy and Ragamuffin, entwined in each other's arms- and makes them something that can be controlled.

When I am done, and the bleeding has gone away, I clean the blood from my arms and the razor. I pull my jacket over my slim arms, and replace the knife in my pocket.I adjust my bow tie and wipe tears from my face. My head bowed, I exit the bathroom and allow a whining Lenore to enter behind me.

* * *

Chapter 2- Part 2- By: H- P.O.V of Lenore (Surprise :D

Gosh was being weird. Weirder than usual too. When I finally got to pee, I noticed the bloody toilet wiper sheets in the trash. I swear, if anyone hurt my punching bag, they will die. Only Ragamuffin and me can do that.

When I Finnish my pee, I go to tell Ragamuffin what I saw.

I found my bozo brother figure explaining how he wanted to just be friends to Taxidermy. I leaned closer to the door of the sitting room.

I almost giggled I out loud when he said he liked Goshy. I knew it, that little idiot.

As Ragamuffin emerged from the room, I trailed after him blowing smoke hearts that had a very shocking likeliness to a G inside of them. Only later did I realize I forgot to tell Ragamuffin Somethin.

Oh well. Ragamuffin has a brain, he'll find out whatever it was I forgot. Maybe. Hopefully. Sorta.

* * *

Chapter 2-Part 3- P.O.V Ragamuffin By:H

If I could blush I would as Lenore trails behind m puffing out little smoke hearts with 'G's inside them. I walk a little faster looking for to apologize for Taxidermy. About seven trips around the house later, Gosh is no where to be found.

I run into the living room and tap Pooty's shoulder. "Bro! Get off the couch and help me find Gosh!"

He gave me a weird look, but it quickly changed to understanding.

"Oh! You finally gonna screw him? Kudos."

I feel my cheeks going red for the first time since I died. "NO. No. You did NOT just say that! Anyways he's went missing ever since Taxidermy came in and raped my lips."

I hit him upside his bucketed head and blush again. Screwing Gosh would be nice, but that can come after I smooch him and apologize.

Seeing I am intent on finding Gosh about the seventh trip around an area of two miles, Pooty stops me.

"Ragamuffin, we're not going to find him this way."

He hands me a voodoo magicy thing that looks like a leather necklace with an onyx heart at the neckline.

"It you say the name of someone you love, it will take you to them. Oh! Tell him I say hi before you screw him!"

I chase him for a while needless to say before I start again on the search for Gosh.

* * *

H:WELLLLLLLL?

Z:DIIIIID YOU LIIIIIIKE IIIT?

H:Review and #Hashtag.


End file.
